1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a socket and, in particular, to a manufacturing method of an EMI-preventing socket.
2. Related Art
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) may decrease the performance of devices, apparatuses or systems, or cause harmful electromagnetic results which damage lives or inorganic materials. EMI are usually derived from electromagnetic noises, useless signals, or the changes of the transmitting medium itself. If high-frequency wave energy and signal modulation are used, the radiation may be easily leaked from the transmitting medium. To solve the EMI problem, it is usually to configure the conductive fabric, conductive coating, absorbing material, spot soldering, or iron workpiece to generate the grounding conduction to block/isolate the noises generated by the internal components.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional power input socket 1. At first, a ground pin 111 and other pins 112 and 113 are placed in a mold (not shown). Then, a molding material B is provided by injection molding to wrap the pins 111, 112 and 113, thereby forming the power input socket 1. In order to prevent the generation of electromagnetic radiation, a conductive element 12 is provided to contact and connect to the ground pin 111 by soldering. Thus, the conductive element 12 can be grounded through the ground pin 111. However, the soldering process for connecting the conductive element 12 and the ground pin 111 easily affects the stability of the manufacturing processes and needs longer working time, so it is not suitable for mass production and rework.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a manufacturing method of an EMI-preventing socket that can prevent the undesired EMI, improve the manufacturing yield, and sufficiently reduce the manpower cost and working time.